Puck
Puck is a fairy from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream and a friend of the Grimm family, currently residing in their house. He isn't very smart, but he enjoys pulling pranks, especially on Sabrina, and he has a larger-than-life ego. Appearance Puck is described as having shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, although he has green eyes in book four. His wings are a girlish pink, which is his pet peeve. He is often wearing a green hoodie and scruffy jeans. He is also thought of as cute by Sabrina, although she is always complaining about him being disgusting. Personality Puck has a superior atittude, often saying that he is a king and deserves better. His nickname is the Trickster King and he wears it proudly. He likes to play pranks and has come up with very elaborate, if rather digusting, tricks. He proclaims often that he is a villain, and not a hero, but he has never been shown as an antagonist, often saving the Grimms. He is very immature, and protests to growing up as he has stayed an eleven-year-old kid for 2,000 years. It has been shown that Puck has romantic feelings for Sabrina Grimm, although he covers it up with insults and pranks. He kissed her in book 3 and it was shown in book 5 that he would be married to her in the future. Sabrina gives him the "True Love's Kiss" to bring him back to life, too, in book eight. Relationships Sabrina Grimm "Are you two in love, or something?" ~Red Puck has been tormenting Sabrina with pranks and insults ever since they met in book 1. For example, once he turned her skin green. It is not long, however, until he starts to show romantic feelings for her. As mentioned above, he kisses her in book 3. He and Sabrina are even shown to be married fifteen years in the future. He becomes very protective of Sabrina, often rescuing her and making a big deal out of it. In book 6 he chained himself to Sabrina and swallowed the key. He once accidentally notes that she is pretty, saying, "By the way, you don't need the makeup." In Book 5 and onward, Puck mysteriously starts to grow, which an Everafter cannot do unless they are willing to. Puck was starting to grow to Sabrina's age because of his romantic feelings for her. Puck, however, is unaware of this face (or ignores it) until book 7, when Sabrina unintentionally tells them that they are married in the future in one of their many feuds. Puck, horrified and furious, accusses Sabrina of bringing him his "sickness" and declares revenge with a number of cruel pranks. Later in the same book, though, Puck accidentally pushes Sabrina off a very high water tower, and feels terrible about it, though no harm came to Sabrina. Daphne Grimm Puck doesn't seem to prank Daphne as often as he does to Sabrina, but that doesn't mean she is not subject to his teasing. For example, in book 5 Puck scared her with the possibility of being "a hobo." Later in the series, however, Puck is slightly more brotherly and even gives her the affectionate name of "marshmallow".